Why You Sasuke?
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: This is a random one-shot I made up while I was away from my computer TT.TT It's about how Sai loves Naruto who loves Sasuke who Sai hates because Naruto loves him. It's really good so read, okay?


**Told you I wasn't leaving! I was at my mommy's house for the week and she has a computer but no internet (which sucks) so I could write stories I just couldn't post them. And I would have written more than just one if I wasn't sick for like half that week (which sucked even more)**

**You might get hot from reading some of this because I go in detail of why Naruto is hot. And no I am not a Naruto (the character) fangirl…my heart belongs to GaaraNejiSasukeItachiShinoShikamaruKiba…I have a lot of lovers leave me alone! Please stop reading this and read the fic already? Please? Come on this isn't very nice. READ!!**

* * *

**Why You Sasuke**

The night sky is a beautiful sight. The dark shade of black sprinkled by twinkling lights. The moon should be honored to have that kind of sky, especially the full moon. Everyone knows the most romantic things happen under the full moon on a clear night sky. But…there's something that is more magnificent than the night. Actually, scratch that, not something but someone. Naruto Uzumaki.

Everything about that boy is wonderful. His blonde hair with its own shade of yellow. His sparkling baby blue eyes that show every emotion that boy has. The soft, warm, tan skin that covers the entirety of his body. What Sai wouldn't give to touch that adorable body.

"Oi, Sai?" a voice called out. "What the hell are you doing up there?" the raven haired male looked down from the tree to see his beautiful blonde.

Sai gave the boy a fake smile. "Hello, my no-penis teammate." the raven haired knew Naruto had a penis; he just liked to get the boy angry because let's face it, Naruto's cute when he's angry. It's one of the many faces Sai loves to draw of the blonde kitsune.

Sai jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed in front of Naruto. The shorter male tried to hit the taller one for talking about his penis. "I do have one you sorry bastard," Naruto yelled. Sai just fake smiled at him while dodging the punches. "Anyways," Naruto began after giving up. "What are you doing here?"

They were on a grassy hill on the outskirts of town. It had a clear view of the sky and full moon, which is why Naruto loves that spot more than anything. You see, Naruto loves it when the night is clear and the moon is out because it reminds him of that ex-teammate of his. It's almost impossible to not make the blonde think of Sasuke when he looks at the dark sky. How could he not think of the boy? Sasuke meant everything to him. He was everything to Naruto even if the boy tried to kill him, _twice_! Nothing would ever change that. And that's one thing Sai hates about the Uchiha. He has Naruto but doesn't want him. Sai wants him but can never have him so long as Sasuke is in Naruto's heart.

"I saw you come up here and wanted to see what you were doing," Sai said half truthfully. He did want to know what Naruto was doing up here but he only knew the boy was up there because he'd been following him since Naruto left the ramen shop two hours ago. Sai had to say, Naruto zigzags way to much. And he wasn't sure if it was because he thought someone was following him or if he wanted to avoid some of the villagers at night. It's sad to say there are still people who think Naruto's a monster even after all the times he's saved this stupid village.

The blonde kitsune knew the boy wasn't telling him the whole truth but shrugged on it. "Whatever. You want to watch the stars with me?"

The raven haired boy happily sat next to the blonde as they looked up at the star lit sky. Naruto was lying on his back with his hands under his head. Sai was sitting up leaning on his palms. The silence between them wasn't awkward. It was…nice. Yeah that's the word, nice. Of course Sai would look over at Naruto through the corner of his eyes.

God he was beautiful. How is it that the boy can be sitting not even an inch away from Sai and yet…he fells like Naruto is a million miles away? It pained Sai's heart to know that Naruto would never be his no matter how hard he tries. Damn you Sasuke. If he hadn't been there first than Sai would be holding that magnificent blonde.

Unbeknown to Sai, Naruto had seen the sad look flash by his eyes. "You okay Sai?" the blonde asked out of concern.

Sai didn't say anything. Now Naruto was really worried. The blonde sat up and looked at Sai. The look in his eyes almost reminded him of the ones he saw when he looked in the mirror at home. They were so sad and empty and longing for something. But what? What is it those dark eyes want?

Naruto knew. He knew damn well what Sai wanted. He could see the boy was falling for him and that he loved Naruto. But as much as Naruto hates to admit it, he loves Sasuke and wants only Sasuke.

"I think I should leave," Sai said standing up. Naruto watch sadly at Sai's retreating back. It hurt to watch him leave. Because it reminded him so much of the retreating back he's been chasing after.

Black eyes gaze up to just as black sky. "Why you Sasuke?"

* * *

**Me: -tears-  
Sai: Don't cry, Kit-kun  
Me: But I wrote a sad fic about you  
Sai: It's okay  
Me: -sniffle- Really?  
Sai: Yes. But what would make me happy is if you got reviews.  
Me: Okay -turns to reader- You heard the boy, if you want Sai to be happy than review, please?**


End file.
